This invention relates to boring apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for enlarging a portion of a bore in a rotor of a steam turbine.
After years of service, turbogenerator units are ultrasonically inspected for cracks and other defects in the walls of a bore. If surface cracks and other defects are detected and removed, the life of the rotor is increased as the cracks and defects produce stress concentration which cause propagation of the cracks that ultimately result in failure of the rotor. Relaible apparatus that is simple to operate and which can be utilized in the field, negates the deed to return the rotor to the factory for repair reducing both cost and down time.